Love is a Game
by okaie
Summary: A morning with Phil and Keely.


_**Love is a Game**_

**Summary:** A morning with Phil and Keely.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** You know what Disney, you can do what you want with Phil of the Future, because it's already given us the Pheely relationship and you can't ever take that away from us. (We win!) :)

**For the inspiration, wonderful suggestions, and great beta-ing skills, thank you CraftyNotepad :)**

* * *

**x X x**

* * *

_Love is a game that two can play and both win._

_Eva Gabor_

* * *

**x X x**

* * *

I fell back against the cushions, my lips parting slightly as cool air filtered down my throat. "Mmm…" I sighed deeply, rolling my neck as I blinked slowly.

"Honey?" My vision grew fuzzy as my lips turned at the corners. Ten years, and he still made my heart flutter like hummingbird wings.

"Mmm?" His fingers kneaded softly at my shoulders, and my eyes flickered shut.

"How do you feel?" His soft breath brushed my neck.

"Happy. A little tired still, but happy."

He paused, and I knew his lips curved into a smile. "You're wonderful you know. You did great. You always do great."

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

"Hah," I snorted softly, turning my head slightly.

"You know," he murmured, sliding around me, fitting me in his arms, "I'm going to keep telling you that. You never believe me."

My headed fell onto his chest, gently. "I just think you're subjective."

His lips pressed against my scalp. "Even if I am subjective, I see you the clearest."

My head shook slightly, my lips pressing against his collarbone. "You're wrong," I whispered against his hot skin. "But I'm glad you are."

"I hope you won't always think I'm wrong." His fingers found mine, and his thumb caressed the soft skin of my palm. "But I always think you're beautiful and great. Even when you're incorrect."

"But I'm right," I whispered, my lips now at his ear. "You said I always am."

He chuckled, and my head rose and fell with his chest. His fingers skimmed my shoulder blades. "But you're not a math professor." He grinned gleefully. "We're always right. We crunch numbers for breakfast."

I looked up at him, my eyes shining. "But you're not the investigative reporter. You don't find out the hard hitting truth like I do." I grinned. "Sorry if the truth hits you hard."

His lips pressed against my shoulders. "I've done the math."

I turned, sliding down so now his lips touched mine. "And I've done the research."

"I love you, Honey," he smiled, "even when you're being stubborn because you know I'm right."

"Sorry, Honey, I love you more, and this isn't one of those times." I rose, buttoning up his shirt. "And it's time for us all to get up. No time to be a sore loser."

"But I love you more!" he protested, calling after me. I turned, and grinned.

"Sorry Philly Willy," I said, shaking my head.

"Prove it!"

I left the room wiggling my hips for him.

* * *

**x x x**

* * *

"Now, remember what Mommy told you to say."

"Umm… Mommy, I forget!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, how about I split it up, okay?"

Both heads nodded eagerly, "Okay!"

I smiled. "Alright Evelyn, you go tell Daddy that Mommy loves him more, alright?" She nodded, eagerly, racing off. I grinned as I heard her footsteps pounding down the staircase.

"What about me, Mommy? You didn't forget me, did you?"

"Of course not Sweetie!" My fingers ruffled through his dark hair, so unlike his twin sister's. "Now Edward, you're going to go tell your daddy that he said that Mommy is always right."

He nodded importantly. "Alright, Mommy!" And he ran off.

I sighed, following his rushed footsteps down the stairs.

* * *

**x x x**

* * *

"And Mommy told me to tell you that you said that she's always right!" he stated proudly, uttering it all in one stream of air. "Can I have bacon for breakfast?"

I giggled, "Got the message, did you?"

"Oh, both of them!" He rolled his eyes. "So, you love me more, huh?"

"Oh, completely. And I proved it, just like you told me to." I kissed him.

"Mommy's kissing Daddy again," Evelyn giggled.

I laughed with her, breaking away. "See, Mommy kissed Daddy. I completely love you more."

"You don't," he breathed in my ear. "You can't possibly."

"Oh yes I can!"

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Can't!" And he broke away, sitting next to Edward.

I pouted. "Phil!"

He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

I sighed. "Love you equal?"

He smiled, "Alright, Keely. Come sit with me, Mrs. Diffy."

"Oh, I guess I can," I said nonchalantly, but my shining eyes gave me away as I placed myself in his lap, getting comfortable with a wiggle. "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled. "I know, you promised." And he kissed my finger, where two rings converged together. "You promised."

And we kissed again.

"Mommy, why do you always sit on Daddy's lap and never in your seat?"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did… or conversely, you can leave a review if you hated it. Either one is fine. (But I'd prefer if you liked it.) :)**


End file.
